Submit or Die
by darkgirl3
Summary: After Caroline is tortured by Brady, Tyler rescues her and once she is healed they have a run in with Brady and Jules again. This time Tyler's wolf does the talking. Damon and Stefan are also in this story, but briefly.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Submit Or Die**

**Category: Vampire Diaries**

**Characters: Caroline and Tyler, Jules and Brady, Damon and Stefan.**

**Summary: After Caroline is tortured by Brady, Tyler rescues her and once she is healed they have a run in with Brady and Jules again. This time Tyler's wolf does the talking. **

**Status: In Progress **

**AN: I do not own anything if I did Mason wouldn't died and Jules would never came to town./B**

**TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC**

**Chapter 1**

Caroline woke up feeling the pain shooting through her head. She remembered talking to Jules and then instant pain. She was trying not to make a sound, but her head felt like it was on fire. She laid there hoping that somebody would find her. She had broken up with Matt the day before so she knew he wouldn't miss her. Tyler was upset with her because he knew the truth. She'd wanted to keep him safe from Damon, now she was the one needed protecting. Stefan was going to talk to Tyler and she hoped it worked.

She had wanted Tyler to have somebody since Damon had killed Mason. He deserved not to be alone in what he was going through. These werewolves would never understand anything. They wouldn't know the loss that he had gone through in a matter of months. If she got out of here she was going to do anything and everything to make it up to Tyler. She knew that it was going to take a miracle to get her out of here though.

She wasn't sure how much longer she could pretend to be passed out. She bit down on her inner jaw to stop from yelling in pain as another bullet went into her body. "I know you're awake," Brady said putting a third bullet into her.

Caroline wasn't about to let him hear her scream as long as she could suppress it. She didn't know how many more she could take before she would pass out again. Passing out would make things better because she wouldn't feel anything. She felt too much right now and it wasn't all about the physical pain. She was emotionally pained as well and her heart ached.

**B TC TC TC TC TC/B**

"Stop it," Caroline said in low voice as another wooden bullet went into her shoulder. She knew about four that was in her now, but the gun was already aimed at her body again. "I didn't do anything to you," she didn't understand what was going on. She had been minding her own business on her way home. Okay, so she was going to go and see how much progress Stefan had had with Tyler.

"Don't you give me that, you killed Mason," Brady said picking up the long wooden poker he had before stabbing her in the stomach with it. He twisted it before jerking it out watching Caroline try and move away. "There's no way out of this cage," he was glad to finally hear shouts as he aimed the poker at her again.

"I wasn't even there when he died," Caroline couldn't hold back this time as she tried to cover her stomach. She wanted to be home and out of the cage. Her stomach felt like it was being torn apart as he jerked the wood back out. She sent up a silent prayer that somebody would come for her as she passed out again.

The pain was too much to take and she wasn't healing because of the vervian. Brady emptied the clip of the gun into her before he got up to get another. He was going to see to it that she paid for what had happened to Mason. He was going to make sure his friend didn't die in vain.

**B TC TC TC TC TC/B**

"You killed Mason and now you're going to get Caroline killed," Tyler said, he hadn't thought that they would take Caroline. He was upset with her, but she was the only friend he had right now. He had seen the look in her eyes and she had stayed with him two nights ago.

In doing so she had been risking her own life. He had told her he would do anything to repay her for what she'd done. However, he had gotten her kidnapped by people he didn't even know. He had to get out of the house and to her. Stefan was blocking that way and if he didn't move soon he would go through him.

"I did not kill Mason," Stefan said, he hadn't, sure he had got him into the Bronco and he probably should have known what his brother would do, but he hadn't. He cared about Caroline and she reminded him of Lexi. "Caroline is not going to die because we're going to save her,"

He just had to figure out how they were going to get Caroline back and keep Damon from killing Tyler. They had to also keep Jules and Brady from taking Tyler because he knew that Caroline was close to him. The fact she had begged him to talk to Tyler so Damon wouldn't kill him proved that.

Tyler looked at him trying to figure if he was telling the truth or not. He had already been used so he couldn't tell anything now. The only person he could trust was Caroline and she wasn't here. He was starting to see why she wanted to protect him so badly. He shouldn't have bought into Jules crap about what was going on.

He was going to makes sure that they paid for taking Caroline. He'd said she was just a friend, but it was a lie. He felt something different than friendship towards her. "I'm going to get her back myself and do what I should have done this morning,"

"They're not going to let you go, they want to trade," Stefan said, he wasn't going to leave Caroline out there alone. Tyler couldn't exactly take on all of them to get Caroline back. It might just get the both of them killed in the process. "You obviously love her, don't do something that will get her hurt, even more" he had to reason with Tyler because Caroline had asked him to and he was going to do it. "She asked me to come here this morning and talk to you,"

"Fine, but your brother does anything I'll bite him," Tyler said in a growl like before they left the house. He still wasn't happy, but it was the only way he was going to get out of there.

**B TC TC TC TC TC/B**

Caroline was lying on the floor of the cage, but she wasn't making any sudden movements. She was hoping that Brady wouldn't know she was awake. Every part of her was hurting from her head to her feet. She wished she was home right now cuddled up beside Tyler watching movies like they did most nights.

She wouldn't care if he wanted to watch some horribly violent movie. She would just hide her head in his chest during the scary parts. She would even play video games with him so she could kick his ass. She would give anything to be with him right now instead of here. She wanted to feel his arms around her. She wanted to feel his warmth surrounding her. She would like to know what it would be like to have sex with him.

Brady knew that Caroline was weak after he'd shot her full of wooden bullets and Vervian. He opened the cage door easily pulling her out, "They're on the way," he said lifting Caroline up taking her outside and tying her up. He had soaked the ropes in vervian and made sure they were nice and tight.

Caroline whimpered in pain as the ropes touched her skin, burning her. It was going to take time to heal from this and she knew it, maybe she would get lucky and Tyler would be there. She kept thinking about that, him beside her, and taking care of her. "However, you're not going to leaving here alive,"

**B TC TC TC TC TC/B**

Brady took the knife from the ground and sliced down her shirt cutting her bra off in the process too. He gave her a sick smile before he stabbed her in the chest twisting the knife. Caroline cried out before he sliced deeper. She was lying on her back on the ground and she was helpless.

She wanted the pain to end, but she didn't want to die. He sliced more of her shirt before stabbing her in side slicing right through her lung. Caroline gasped as it started feeling with blood when he pulled the knife out. She didn't need air so she tried to stop herself from breathing.

Brady took the knife slicing from her neck down to her other side. He'd soaked the knife in vervian causing as much pain as he could. The blood was pouring from her and she wasn't sure if she could bleed out from this or not. If she bled out would she die? She just didn't want to find out.

Brady stuck the knife back into the water that had vervian in it washing it off. It was more about getting more vervian than getting the blood off. He easily ripped her shirt off after he cut her jacket free. He didn't care how many times she screamed now as he continued to slice and stab her. He was the person that other's turned too if they needed help with torturing. He had tortured a few vampires in his days. He was going to break Caroline before he killed her.

**B TC TC TC TC TC/B**

Caroline could feel the blood coming from her mouth and the other wounds. She started crying thinking she was going to die right there. She turned her head closing her eyes, "I'm sorry, Tyler," she whimpered in pain, "I love you," she was in love with her best friend and she was never going to get to tell him that.

"SHUT UP," Brady yelled at her before jammed the knife into her heart slicing her. He let the knife keep going and didn't stop till he freed the knife from her other side. "You are a parasite, you are already dead, and you do not know about love," he wasn't going to let her leave here alive. He would keep doing this until the other vampires got here. He wouldn't stop until Tyler was there and they could leave town.

She wouldn't panic, somebody would save her, she was sure of it. She couldn't move because she felt paralyzed from all the wounds. Brady heard something behind them and he turned to look. Caroline was trying to get her legs to move, if she could just get them to move and roll over.

She could possibly roll down the hill maybe get away somehow. She knew it was not going to happen though. Her blood was leaving her body and soaking into the ground. She was too weak and she knew she wouldn't be getting up on her own.

Brady turned back around laughing at her before picking up the bucket beside him. Caroline knew what was in the bucket, but she found out when he dumped it on her. She screamed in pain as the water hit her. It was laced in vervian and her skin felt like it was on fire as it burned.

**B TC TC TC TC TC/B**

"Don't do that again," Caroline heard before she passed out in pain and blood loss. She wasn't sure who said it because her hearing was being affected by everything. She just hoped that the person was there to help her and it wasn't somebody there that wanted to hurt her. She knew if they weren't there to help then she was going to be dead.

Brady looked up dropping the empty bucket, "You should be doing this instead of defending her," he said looking at Tyler. He would make the kid understand how it worked in their world. He didn't move from his spot instead he took his foot and kicked Caroline as hard as he could. It sent her unconscious and battered body into one of the trees.

Tyler moved from where he was to Brady ready to kick the other werewolf's ass for what he had done. Brady easily grabbed him by the throat, "It is going to be fun breaking you," he had lifted Tyler off the ground before throwing him too. He was going to reveal in breaking him down. He would strip him of everything and make him submit to him. He didn't care what Jules had said about him being an alpha.

**B TC TC TC TC TC/B**

"Stop it Brady," Jules yelled, she didn't want him hurting Tyler. They were supposed to be helping him. She'd let him do it his way with Caroline, but she wasn't going to let him hurt Tyler. She however hadn't thought he would take it as far as he had with Caroline. She could smell the blood everywhere.

"Give Caroline to us and we will let the fact you hurt her go," Damon said trying to do things so they could get Caroline and leave. He knew that the blood he smelled was hers. He could see it pooled on the ground where it hadn't soaked in fast enough too. He wanted to kill them for hurting her. He might threaten to do it all the time, but nobody touched Caroline.

Tyler could defend his own self if he didn't want to stay he could leave. Elena had made him promise not to hurt the mutt, but if it came to Tyler or Caroline, he'd choose Caroline. If he went by what Caroline had per claimed the other week; he was like her new daddy. It creped him out, but he would do anything to save her right now.

"You killed Mason so we're going to kill her," Brady said, "Then we're leaving with Tyler," he hadn't been able to make Mason join the pack, but he would his nephew. The rest of the pack was surrounding them so if they tried to attack they would have the upper hand. They had not let on that the pack was here now. Tyler was the only one that knew, but not that they were there now.

"I don't think he wants to be with you," Damon said, he knew Caroline hadn't listened to him when he said don't be his friend. She was all starry eyed for the werewolf mutt. "You did hurt his girl and all," he said in a cocky voice.

**TC TC TC TC TC**

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: Submit Or Die**

**Category: Vampire Diaries**

**Characters: Caroline and Tyler, Jules and Brady, Damon and Stefan.**

**Summary: After Caroline is tortured by Brady, Tyler rescues her and once she is healed they have a run in with Brady and Jules again. This time Tyler's wolf does the talking. **

**Status: In Progress **

**AN: I do not own anything if I did Mason wouldn't died and Jules would never came to town.**

**TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC**

**Chapter 2**

Tyler was letting them fight it out while he picked Caroline up. He had to get her out of here before they hurt her again. He couldn't even tell that it was Caroline since Brady had thrown vervian on her and sliced her body up. It was his entire fault that this had happened; he couldn't believe what they had done to her.

He wanted no part of this kind of feud; he just wanted to be normal. He wanted Caroline to be okay and to forgive him for what he had done. He was careful not to hurt her anymore as he lifted her off the ground. However, he knew she had to be hurting. The way her body had been cut up and she was naked from the waist up. Brady was going to suffer for what he did to Caroline. She looked like a carving block and he could see that the wounds weren't healing.

Caroline opened her eyes; her body was completely limp in his arms, as she looked up thinking she was dreaming again when she saw Tyler. However, she wasn't being tortured so it had to be him this time. Tyler looked down hoping she wouldn't say anything. He saw that Stefan and Damon were fighting against the werewolves; there were more of them now.

He backed away slowly before taking off as fast as he could. He got to the edge of the woods where he had parked. He'd told Stefan he was driving his self, that way if he got Caroline out, he could leave with her. He stopped getting to a spot squatting down and he cut his wrist putting it to her mouth. "Come on Caroline drink," he had to get her to start healing. She was so badly hurt he didn't know what was going to happen if she didn't drink.

She let out a groaned not wanting to drink, but he was letting the blood flow into her mouth so she had no choice. He watched as some of the cuts from the knife started healing. He could hear her lung gurgling as she breathed.

He didn't want to stop feeding her, but he had to get them out of the woods. He couldn't let the pack catch up to them because she would be dead this time. They might even try and kill him for what he had just done.

**B TC TC TC TC TC/B**

"If you stay here you're going to be alone," Jules said from behind Tyler. She didn't want him to be alone and he was here she thought. She had caught up to them easily since he had stopped to feed her his blood. Jules had made it clear to him what Caroline had done and yet he was helping her now. It made her sick, but she couldn't change what he was doing.

Tyler didn't say a word until he had Caroline in the seat of his truck. He shut the door before he turned around, eyes golden, he was pissed off. "I'm not alone, I have Caroline," they knew nothing about what she had done for him.

He got in Jules face letting out a growl, he started calling off the things that Caroline had done. He started with risking her life by staying in the cellar with him and ending with being his best friend. "If anything she has done more for me than anybody in my life,"

Jules backed up until she was against Damon's car, she couldn't go anywhere because Tyler was practically in her space. "She is responsible for Mason's death, they killed him," she was risking her life and she knew it by doing this. She had to get him to understand though.

**B TC TC TC TC TC/B**

"She wasn't even there when he died, she was protecting me from Damon, and I get it now," he didn't want to go up against Damon even if he wanted to kick the guy's ass. Mason had wanted the moonstone and they had bonded more than they had years ago, but he was gone now. He felt like it was his fault that Mason was dead too. He had given him the damn moonstone after all.

He'd heard what Brady said when he'd thrown him. He was going have fun breaking him, "I will not submit to anybody, and if you don't want to die, then I suggest you leave town now," he didn't care what happened to her or the damn pack. They had hurt Caroline so badly and she was the only person that had been there for him. He walked away leaving her standing there he was done listening and talking.

"You wouldn't have to, Mason never would or join us, but come with us Tyler," she wanted to help him and there was no way a vampire could do what they could. "There is no life for you here, you're going to hurt her one day, or your mom," she was going to pull out all the stops.

**B TC TC TC TC TC/B**

Tyler growled before he was in her face again, he wasn't going to let her threaten the ones he loved. "I will not leave her, I sure as hell won't go with you, and if you don't leave, I will kill you myself," he didn't need her in his life or the rest of the werewolves. He could find out what he needed to know by his self. Caroline could help him deal with this. He didn't want to live like this for the rest of his life, but he would before he left Caroline.

"Tyler," Caroline said in a low voice from the truck, she couldn't move, but she could talk. She felt sick and hurt all over because of the vervian and stab wounds. Right now she just wanted to get out of there. She wanted to be in her bed with her cool sheets under her. She wanted to be in bed with Tyler beside her, his arms around her.

Tyler backed away going over to the truck shutting Caroline's door after telling her they were going. He didn't dare take his eyes off of Jules in case she decided to attack too. He went to his side getting in before driving off. He could deal with her later; right now he had to take care of his girl. He could tell his eyes hadn't shifted back yet because of his vision. It was different when his eyes were that of the wolf. He could see the road like it was daylight out. "I'll get you home, I'll take care of you," he said looking over at her.

Caroline groaned in pain as she felt the wooden bullets going deeper. It was going to hurt getting them out and she was going to need blood. She was going to need a lot of blood from what she had lost. The little blood that Tyler had given her had only repaired some things. She was scared she might lose control, but she trusted him to stop her.

She just didn't know if she had enough blood at her house. He had come through for her by saving her and she knew she was safe now. She closed her eyes hoping that when she woke up again she would be home. She just wished werewolves need an invitation as well, but they didn't. It was the only thing that would worry her about being at her house.

Tyler didn't care about the speed limit signs; he pushed the truck breaking every traffic law to get Caroline where she would be safe. He'd thought about taking her to her house, but she might not have blood there. He had hidden some in a cooler in his bedroom for when she came over. He'd filled it back up the day before the full moon. She hadn't been back to his house since then so it was still there. His mom was still out so he could get her to his bedroom and cleaned up.

**B TC TC TC TC TC/B**

Tyler laid Caroline on his bed not caring about the blood getting on his covers. He looked at her body seeing how badly she had been hurt in the light of his room. Only a few of the wounds had healed with his blood. He needed to get more into her, but it would have to wait till he got her cleaned up.

He wanted to kill Brady as he saw the bullet wounds, and the stab wounds on her body. Brady had exposed some of her internal organs as well and it made him wonder if the guy was even a person. If she didn't need his help he'd go back and kill the bastard. He could do that later though; right now he was going to get the bullets out.

He went to the bathroom getting the first aid kit before he started the bath tub. He took the tweezers out of the kit hoping that the bullets weren't too far in her body. He didn't want to have to cut her to get them out. She was already cut up and he was so glad she was a vampire at the moment. He knew she would have died in the woods if she hadn't been. The blood loss alone would have caused her to die.

He had counted the bullet wounds in her torso before he had come in the bathroom. It was thirty and her legs had a few as well. Wood and vampires didn't go together so he knew it was causing her pain. He just hoped that she stayed asleep until this was over. Once the tub was full he turned it off going back to his bedroom.

**B TC TC TC TC TC/B**

Tyler put the trash can beside his bed so he could toss them in the trash. One by one he pulled them out until there were only the ones in her legs. He wiped some of the blood away, but it was still coming from her body. He needed to finish this quickly and give her more of his blood before he took her to the bathtub.

He took her jeans off glad that she didn't wake up and started taking the bullets out again. He removed over fifteen there tossing them in the trash before taking the wash cloth he had brought with him cleaning her face. He wiped the blood and burned skin away. The skin on her face had peeled away from having the vervian water thrown on her.

Her torso had also been burned because he'd cut her shirt, bra and jacket away. He hoped that Caroline came out of this okay from what happened. He couldn't imagine if this changed her because he loved who she was. She had been protecting him and he never thought they would come for her. He'd do anything for her to be the same; he didn't want to lose his best friend.

"He's going to pay for this," he said his eyes that of the wolf because he was so angry at what Brady had did to her. There was no way they were helping him by hurting Caroline. It made him hate his own kind even more. He could tell that Mason hated being the wolf. It was the way he looked the night after he'd found him. It was also the way he talked about being the wolf. He still wanted to kick Damon's ass for taking him away, but he was going to believe Mason was at peace. It was the only thing he could do.

**B TC TC TC TC TC/B**

Once he had her cleaned the best he could he used the knife in the first aid kit slitting open his wrist again putting it against her mouth. She was semi awake at the moment and she started drinking. Her fangs couldn't come out because she was so weak so he did it for her. He groaned because slicing open his vein had hurt. It was healing quick so he had to do it four more times before he was satisfied with the blood she drank.

Caroline tried to move her hand to his face, but she was still weak. She closed her eyes drifting back to sleep. She knew it was the best thing to do right now. She could just sleep through the next part. It was probably going to hurt otherwise. She wasn't the weak fragile girly her she used to be. She kept thinking that she had Tyler, he had come for her, and he saved her from death.

He carried her to the bathroom laying her in the bath tub gently after that. He didn't add anything to it not wanting to hurt her more. He took another cloth before washing the vervian from her face. He didn't want her to be burned by soap yet. He could do that when she healed more. Right now he just wiped the vervian off of her body and the blood. He didn't stop there as he washed the front of her body the best he could.

He held her up washing her back not caring that he was getting soaked too. He was just glad that all of the knife wounds had healed over. The ones from the wooden stake were still leaking blood. She had fallen back asleep and he couldn't stop thinking that it was his entire fault. If he hadn't gone to the Grill to see Jules that night, none of this would have happened.

The way she said he was brand new had made him feel like a freak. She tried to tell him Caroline killed Mason, but it was lies. He couldn't help, but run all of what Stefan had said to him through his mind.

They could both live in this town and have a family. He'd hated the guy for so long because of reasons to deal with Matt and Elena. He could tell that Elena was happy now so he let it go. If she wanted to be with Stefan he wasn't going to stand in the way. He only wanted Caroline to be okay and happy. He wanted to see her smile and tell him she was okay. She had helped him through the worst night of his life. He was going to help her until she was healed and even after that.

**TC TC TC TC TC**

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: Submit Or Die**

**Category: Vampire Diaries**

**Characters: Caroline and Tyler, Jules and Brady, Damon and Stefan.**

**Summary: After Caroline is tortured by Brady, Tyler rescues her and once she is healed they have a run in with Brady and Jules again. This time Tyler's wolf does the talking. **

**Status: In Progress **

**AN: I do not own anything if I did Mason wouldn't died and Jules would never came to town. **

**TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC**

**Chapter 3**

Caroline groaned trying to open her eyes, but they wouldn't open. She was scared because at first she forgot she wasn't in the cage still. She tried to sit up, but her body screamed at her to sit still. The last thing she remembered was Jules and Tyler's voices. He had been there and he had gotten her out of harm's way. She had begged for the torture to stop, for it to be over, or to not wake up again.

She wasn't girly Caroline anymore, but there was only so much she could take before she broke. Everybody had their breaking point, human or vampire or werewolf. She'd watched Tyler go through hell and he'd broken down in her arms. She'd never seen him cry in her life, but he'd done it that night. She had held him through the tears crying herself for him.

"Tyler?" she didn't want to find this to be a dream and she was still locked up. She didn't think werewolves could give dreams like Vampires could.

"I'm right here," he had been trying to clean up the blood and stuff from the trash can and bath tub. He didn't need his mom coming home and finding blood all over the place. He had gotten everything done except for finding clean sheets.

He could wait on that because Caroline was awake and needed him. He got down beside the bed taking her hand. He knew that she probably couldn't see at the moment since one eye was swollen shut and the other had been damaged by the vervian. Some of it had healed, but she was going to need more blood and time.

"Where am I at? Why can't I see you?" She was trying not to panic, but she didn't like not being able to see. Everything was bitch black and it scared her since she could see even at night like it was daylight.

"You're in my room, I got you out of there, and brought you here, you're safe now," he said hoping that it would calm her down. He ran his thumb over the back of her hand. "What do you need?"

**B TC TC TC TC TC/B**

Caroline squeezed his hand back so glad that he was beside her. She knew that drinking blood was the only way she was going to heal, but she didn't want to hurt him. She was hungry and the pain in her body she didn't know if she could stop herself. He had been feeding her, but she was scared that now she was fully awake she might hurt him.

She didn't know if he had put any back in his room for her. He'd told her she could put some in there any time she wanted to, but she'd drunk the last of before the full moon and didn't know he'd put more back in. "I need get to my house, I have some blood there," she had packed it into a cooler and put it in a place her mom would never find it.

Tyler didn't like the idea of moving her at all, "You need to rest, Care, right now it's too risky to go to your house," it had been three hours since he'd gotten her back here. He was sure by now that the pack would be awake and out looking for them. "I might kill somebody if they hurt you again," it was the truth too.

"No," Caroline shouted, she had kept him from doing that on the full moon, he wouldn't do it now. "I will be okay," it wasn't true, she needed the blood, but she would not put him in danger.

**B TC TC TC TC TC/B**

"Don't be stubborn, Caroline, you have a source of plenty of blood, me," He said before he stood up getting on the bed beside her. He didn't mention the cooler of blood because he wanted to help her this way. It was his way of paying her back for what he'd done. "You were there because of me, now drink," he had lifted her up so she was cradled in his arms. He was doing his best not to hurt her, but she had wounds all over her body still.

The blood he'd given her had only healed the major injuries and to keep her from dying. She was going to need a lot more to heal all the way. "I'll stop you," he promised her knowing she was scared. She hated the cravings that she got, but he'd made sure she knew he was okay with her being a vampire. He had taken a swallow one day just to get her to drink. "Let me help you for a change," he said.

Caroline could hear his heart beating even though she was weak and she wanted to taste him again so badly. She hadn't thought about that until now though, she had never once thought about drinking from him. He guided her to his neck closing his eyes. He had wanted to know what it was like to be bitten since that day in her house when she'd bared her fangs to him.

She let out a sound of pain as her fangs extended out as her face shifted. It hurt because she was still weak and her face was partly burned. She pierced his neck drinking letting out a moan as she tasted the blood. It wasn't like from the blood bags or the bunny blood she had had. It tasted so much sweeter and it was singing to her. The wounds she had were slowly healing and she was feeling less weak.

Tyler moved his hand over the back of her head as she continued drinking. He tried to suppress the moan, but her feeding from him was turning him on. He would never take advantage of her though. He was going to take care of her and make sure that when this was all over and she was healed; Brady and Jules paid. He'd think of something to do because he wanted it to be worse than death. What Caroline went through was worse than that so he'd find something just the same to do to them.

Caroline could feel her body healing and she wanted to stop drinking, but he kept her tight to him. She continued drinking and Tyler closed his eyes starting to feel drowsy, but he didn't want her to stop yet. He wanted her to take all she needed because she needed to heal. His blood could be replaced and he'd heal too, but he couldn't let her stay like she was.

Caroline pulled away from his neck trying to keep her eyes open before she fell asleep. Tyler shifted her to a more comfortable position before he fell asleep too. He had to recover from the blood she'd taken. He held her close to him as he drifted off. He had made her take more than she'd wanted to, but she needed it. He felt weak and knew if anybody showed up right now they'd both be vulnerable.

**BTC TC TC TC TC TC TC/B**

It was after two the next day before Caroline woke up again. The wounds she had gotten had healed while she'd slept. The blood she had drunk from Tyler had healed her. She opened her eyes and she felt warmth all around her. She went to move, but she couldn't because he had his arms wrapped tightly around her. She smiled because she had hoped he would come to her rescue and he had. She didn't remember much besides the pain and torture, but she could tell she was not wearing anything.

It didn't matter to her though and she had seen him at his most vulnerable just a few nights ago. She was getting hungry, but she didn't want to move. She had to get up though and so she tried to move, but when she did she moved a little too fast. She winced and when she looked up Tyler was looking back at her on top of her. "Hi," she said in a soft voice, "I was just going to go find some food,"

Tyler hadn't meant to land on top of her, but he'd thought somebody was trying to attack them. He had forgotten Caroline was on top of him. He hadn't woken up since he'd let her drink from him the night before, except once. "Sorry, I didn't mean to fall asleep," he moved so he was on his side of the bed again. He had fallen back asleep after Stefan had called checking on Caroline. He hadn't wanted to answer, but the guy had helped him save Caroline. He barely remembered the conversation because he'd been so drained.

"I think I couldn't be any safer," Caroline said before she sat up slowly with a groan. She looked down seeing that all the wounds were healed, but she was still sore. "Please tell me the asshole got what he had coming?" she asked her fangs coming out remembering what Brady had done to her.

"I don't know, I was supposed get you out there, that was all," he said, but he hoped that Brady was still alive; he was going to show him who ran this town. He hadn't asked Stefan, he'd been so drowsy he'd forgotten. He'd mostly just said Caroline's fine, don't come by and he'd hung up. It was more like he'd dropped the phone passing out, but it didn't matter. "Are you okay?"

"I'm far from okay, but you got me out of there, it's all I wanted," She said not wanting to think of how it could have gone. She couldn't meet his eyes at the moment because they were watering and she didn't want him see her like this. He'd helped her, but she didn't want him to see her break down.

She had been so scared she was going to die there and never get to see him again. She kept picturing him every time she'd been sliced open more. It was him that got her through what she had gone through. He was the reason she wasn't a broken shell right now. He had made her keep drinking and she knew it, but she didn't understand why he'd put his self at risk too.

**BTC TC TC TC TC TC TC/B**

"I know that if you risked your life with me that night, you couldn't have killed Mason," Tyler took her hand in his and tilted her head up so he could look into her eyes. He hated that she had been hurt and he wanted to take the memory away, "What happened? Why did he do that to you?" he didn't understand the mortal enemies thing, he couldn't see Caroline as his enemy.

She was the sweetest girl he knew for what she had done. Every time he'd gotten scared she had hugged him. He didn't really remember a hug like that from anybody. He wiped the tears that fell from her eyes and gave her a hug.

When he saw her on the ground he'd been so close to tearing Brady's heart out right then. Her needing his help was the only thing stopped him. He had to get her away from the bastard and fast. Damon and Stefan had been the ones to fight; he had to get his best friend out of there. He had thought she might die if he didn't get her to safety.

Caroline let the tears fall holding onto him as she told him, "He said I killed Mason, which I didn't," she cried not caring now, "he could smell you all over me, and that he was going to..." she couldn't finish because she couldn't think about what Jules and Brady had said. They promised to make sure Tyler never wanted look at her again. They were going to take him and leave town. "I can't live without you; you're my best friend,"

"I'm not leaving you Caroline," Tyler pulled out of the hug, but he didn't let go of her, "You're my best friend too, the only person I can talk to, and not think I'm crazy," he said and closed the distance between them. He kissed her hoping this time she wouldn't shut him down. He had sworn he wouldn't go back there till she made it clear, but she needed to know. She needed to know that he was here and nothing could make him leave.

Caroline was shocked at first, but she kissed him back. She wrapped her arms around his neck letting out a whimper. She had wished she hadn't pushed him away that night. She'd wanted to give into him, but she made the stupid mistake of doing what she had. Tyler moved his hand up cupping her face deepening the kiss. He'd said he wouldn't be the horny teenager, but she had to know the truth. She had to know that he wasn't going anywhere because he had her here.

**BTC TC TC TC TC TC TC/B**

Caroline let her hand move down so it was against his bare chest. He had taken his shirt off when it got wet while he'd been cleaning her up. She wanted to feel his skin against hers. "I can't," Tyler said looking at her, "I want to so badly, but you're hurt and I don't want to take advantage of you, Care," it wouldn't be right at all if he did this to her.

"You're not," Caroline said, "If you did me while I was knocked out, then that would be taking advantage," she said giving him a look that she hoped he got the meaning of. "I wish I hadn't told you no," she said the last part in a low voice, but she knew he could hear her since he had enhanced hearing. "I think I'm falling for you,"

"I already did," he said back, he'd fell for her three weeks ago. She had done so much for him and it wasn't just the full moon. She had told his mom and hers that Sarah's death was an accident. She'd said Sarah fell by herself to protect him. She had lied for him and they hadn't even been this close back then. He couldn't help what he felt for her because of that and so much more.

Caroline closed the last inch between them and kissed him knocking him backwards onto the bed. She went with him letting out a sound that was between a moan and whimper. Tyler kissed her back trying not to laugh at what she'd just done.

If she thought that he wasn't taking advantage then he was going to go with that. She had healed, his healing abilities had restored the blood she'd taken too, and she knew what she could do. He wasn't going to say no again. Damn his skills of talking if she was offering herself he'd take it.

**TC TC TC TC TC TC TC**

**TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: Submit Or Die**

**Category: Vampire Diaries**

**Characters: Caroline and Tyler, Jules and Brady, Damon and Stefan.**

**Summary: After Caroline is tortured by Brady, Tyler rescues her and once she is healed they have a run in with Brady and Jules again. This time Tyler's wolf does the talking. **

**Status: In Progress **

**AN: I do not own anything if I did Mason wouldn't died and Jules would never came to town.**

**TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC**

**Chapter 4**

It didn't take long before she was under him and he was looking down at her. He wanted to just fill her, but he didn't until she gave him a smile. "I am okay, I want this, and I need you," Caroline said reassuring him that he wasn't going to hurt her.

Tyler moved her leg farther from her other with his knee before entering her slowly. He didn't take his eyes off of her and she was watching him back. Caroline moved her hands over his back feeling like she was touching a hot pan. He was using his arms to hold him up so he didn't crush her, not that it was possible, he didn't have to worry about hurting her. He moved in a rocking pace instead of pulling out of her.

Caroline bit down on her lower lip whimpering because the slow pace was killing her. "You can go faster, I swear I won't break," she was stronger than he was technically.

He didn't answer her because he was too scared to mess it up. He never got it right or got the right girl. All his past ex's just wanted him because of his name. It was how it went and he knew Caroline didn't see that. She didn't see a fucking dollar sign, she saw him.

He kissed her hoping that it would keep her from asking the quesion she probably wanted to. He shifted his weight before kissing other parts of her body that he could reach. He didn't want to stop what he was doing. She was perfect and he wanted to be more than a best friend to her.

**BTC TC TC TC TC TC TC/B**

Caroline gasped feeling his mouth moving over her body. He still wasn't going any faster, but she could feel her orgasm starting in the bottom of her stomach. She kept moving her hands over him bucking her hips. His skin felt wonderful heating her up feeling like a blanket covering her body. She could get used to this because being his best friend wasn't just what she wanted.

"Tyler," she moaned digging her nails into his side before she flipped them over. "I love you want to go slow, but," she kissed him before nipping at his bottom lip. "I want to go faster, please," she added the please more to seem as if she was asking, but it wasn't a choice.

Tyler smiled, "Whatever you want, carebear," he said sitting up with her straddling him sucking her nipple into his mouth making her cry out. She held onto the back of his head as she started riding him. She was just shy of her full speed and she could feel her fangs coming out. She bit on her bottom lip, but he took hold of her hips thrusting up into her and her mouth fell open. "You can bite, I don't care," he said because he wanted her to. He wanted to feel her biting him again. The night before it had felt wonderful and he hadn't wanted her to stop.

Caroline didn't object even though she thought about it. She pulled up before slamming back down sending herself into her orgasm clamping down on him. Tyler groaned falling back onto the mattress with her. She bit into his neck sucking slow and by the second pull he was cumming too.

Tyler moved his hands over her body arching up into her as he filled her. She moaned letting go of his neck looking down at him and he pulled her to him kissing her. She was back to her full strength, but she didn't want to leave his bed. She wanted to keep doing this, but she knew he would need food soon. She was going to have to make sure he got back what she was taking.

She bit into her wrist and put it to his mouth not having to say a word. Tyler didn't take his eyes off of her as he accepted the offer. He made sure he kept his teeth clear of her as he drank. Caroline moaned feeling another orgasm starting and it surprised her. She hadn't thought that he could do this from drinking from her.

"Tyler," she ran her hand over his arm as he contiuned drinking. She gasped out as his tongue moved over the closing wound. He pulled back feeling stronger for some reason. It was like her blood had done something to him.

He took hold of her waist flipping them over so she was under him now. "I'll never fail you again," he promised before kissing her.

Caroline kissed him back knowing that he meant what he said, she was never going to have to fear for her life like that again. She just hoped that nothing would happen to Tyler. She wouldn't be able to deal with that.

**BTC TC TC TC TC TC TC/B**

Caroline didn't want to leave the safety of Tyler's house, but she had to get some clothes before Monday. She promised him she would be back before an hour was up. However, he wasn't letting her leave alone because he didn't trust Brady or Jules. After what happened before he wasn't about to let her out of his sight. She said she was back to her full strenght, but he wasn't risking nothing.

It would be winter vacation after Wednesday and he'd be glad of that. He wasn't in the mood to go to school Monday. His body felt better than the last two day. After she had given him her blood he had felt like he'd never turned. He could tell that something was different, but he just wasn't sure what.

Caroline looked out the window as they drove in silent to her house. They had spent the rest of the day talking. She had taken a shower with Tyler joining her, but first they'd had a pillow fight. It had ended with another round of sex against his bedroom wall and then floor. They had fed from each other again before cumming. She'd slit her neck with the knife he'd used the day before to slice his wrist. Tyler drinking from her at the same time had made it that much more intense.

"Can we get some food at the Grill?" Caroline broke into the silents all of a sudden. It didn't surprise him though because he was used to her being quiet and then starting a conversation. It was one of the things that made her Caroline. If he just needed time she'd sit beside him and just hold his hand. It was those things that made him love her that much more.

"Yeah, I thought you said you were full?" He asked giving her a look and it about made chills go through her.

Caroline moved her hand over his thigh going down giving his cock a nice squeeze through his jeans, "I'm never full for this or your blood," he put the signal on to turn on the road to her house watching her the entire time. "Eyes on the road, Lockwood or I want use my mouth again later," she said putting her hand back on her own leg.

"Do that again and we won't be making it to your house, Forbes," he said back before looking back at the road. It was a good thing he did too because he had to slam on the breaks. Jules and Brady were standing in the road and when his head lights hit them he could see their eyes glowing. It went from being funny and playful to serious just like that.

**BTC TC TC TC TC TC TC/B**

Caroline looked at the two werewolves in front of the truck then at Tyler. He looked at her in the same moment and his eyes were like theirs were. "Stay in the truck and do not get out no matter what." he wasn't about to let her get hurt. He would fight them before he let her get closer than she was to him. "Call for back up," was the last he said before he got out hitting the locks on the door.

"Tyler," she shouted, but the door shut and when she pulled on the door handle she couldn't open the door. "Damn it," she dialed hoping that Stefan would answer his phone. The second he picked up she started talking, "Their back," she said before giving him their location.

"Damon's at the Grill, I'll let him know and I'll be there too," Stefan said before he told Caroline the same thing that Tyler had. "Do not get out of that truck,"

"I won't," Caroline said before she hung the phone up looking up to see what was going on. She just hoped that they didn't hurt Tyler because she wouldn't let them get away with that. She would hurt them if they touched her wolf.

Tyler was her best friend, he was the only one that got what she was going through because he had to hide from his mom too and he was her wolf. She sat in that cellar with him and helped him turn, nobody else had wanted the job, but it hadn't been a job. It had been what she'd wanted to do. It was out of love if she thought about it now.

**BTC TC TC TC TC TC TC/B**

"What do you want?" Tyler asked, he'd give them a chance to talk, but if they didn't say something he wanted to hear then he was going to make them move. "You come into my town, you take my girlfriend, and you try to trade me for her," He said not caring that he had said girlfriend instead of friend. He had asked her to go out with him in the shower after another round of sex and blood sharing.

"It's not anything to you," Brady said looking right at Caroline in the truck. "You are coming with us because there is nothing for you in this town,"

"SHE," Tyler said more in a growl than his own voice, "Caroline is a she, and I have everything I could ever want here," he said, "You're not my family, you sure as hell aren't my dad or mom," he said that looking at them, "Nobody will make me do a damn thing I don't want to do," he would take his dad any day over Brady. The bastard had given him hell all of his life, but he'd take a beating over Brady being near him.

"You'll kill her if you don't leave, Tyler," Jules said trying to play at his heart. "You could have killed her the other night, if you care about them you'll leave with us," she wanted to make sure he wasn't alone. "It'll be better for you with a pack, we can take care of you," she went on hoping that he would listen. "You won't have to chain yourself up all the time,"

"Is that all you got?" Tyler asked leaning back against his truck's hood, "Because I already heard that, and you're boring me," he said in a cocky way with a grin spreading across his face.

Caroline could hear him and she was trying to figure what he was doing. She had to smile though because he was acting like his pre-wolf self. She sometimes liked that side of him, but she'd never let him know that. There had been one time she had wanted to shove him against a wall and kiss him. That had been months ago before they'd been turned though.

**TC TC TC TC TC TC TC**

**TBC**


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: Submit Or Die**

**Category: Vampire Diaries**

**Characters: Caroline and Tyler, Jules and Brady, Damon and Stefan.**

**Summary: After Caroline is tortured by Brady, Tyler rescues her and once she is healed they have a run in with Brady and Jules again. This time Tyler's wolf does the talking. **

**Status: In Progress **

**AN: I do not own anything if I did Mason wouldn't died and Jules would never came to town.**

**TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC**

**Chapter 5**

Tyler was trying to stall for back-up, but he meant what he was saying. He was getting bored with them and they couldn't just come into his town and act like they owned it. He technically owned this town since his family owned most of the property, his mom was the mayor, and he was the werewolf here.

He might be new, but sometimes he wondered if his wolf knew more than he did. He used to black out and wondered if in those times things happened. He never remembered them and it scared him at times.

"He doesn't want to leave then we take him, you said you wanted him after all," Brady said pulling the gun he'd been concealing from his back. "Wolfsbane in the bullets," he said and aimed it right for Tyler. He just never got to pull the trigger.

"NO," Caroline yelled from in the truck at the same time that Jules tried to get the gun from Brady.

**BTC TC TC TC TC TC TC/B**

The struggle for the gun distracted Brady and it also gave Tyler the chance he needed and he didn't know where the thought had come from, but he did it. He moved fast shoving Jules as hard as he could sending her backwards. In the same moment he punched his hand through Brady's chest making the other wolf drop the gun. Brady yelled out in pain as Tyler squeezed just a little harder on his heart.

Damon grabbed Jules from behind holding her arms so tight that she thought they would break. She couldn't fight him because he had her in a grip that if she moved her arms would probably break off. "Now, jerk his heart out, Fido," Damon said knowing Tyler could hear him.

Tyler didn't jerk Brady's heart out instead his wolf done the talking through him. It was a little creepy because he didn't know the wolf could get this close to the surface, but it had been provoked to do so. When Brady aimed the gun at him the wolf had taken over defending them.

"You are going to leave Mystic Falls," he kept squeezing, and Brady was gasping for air, "You are going to take Jules with you, the rest of the pack and you won't ever come back here again," he would only do this because Caroline didn't want him to kill anybody.

She didn't want him to feel the guilt of taking a life. "I won't give you a second chance, and my girlfriend is the only reason you get this," he kept going a smile creeping over his face, "So you will thank her for this and you will submit,"

**BTC TC TC TC TC TC TC/B**

"I'd rather die," Brady choked out; he wasn't going to submit to a wolf that knew nothing about their kind. He would never do that and nobody could make him like a vampire. Jules had wanted to take Tyler, but he knew it was a mistake now. They had underestimated the kid and where his loyalties lay.

"NO, Tyler please don't kill him," Jules pleaded, she couldn't lose Brady, "He's my mate, my husband, just like you love Caroline, we'll leave, and we won't come back," she hadn't told him about the wolf laws or about mates, but she would do anything to get him to stop. She had underestimated him and she wouldn't do it a second time. Her own heart was on fire because it felt like hers was being crushed since Brady was her mate she felt what he felt.

Tyler turned his head to her, "I'm not Tyler, I'm his other half," the wolf spoke, "If you claimed to love Brady you wouldn't have let him do what he did, you had to know that even if Tyler doesn't know about the wolf side, I do," the wolves always knew more because it went back generations. They came out sometimes when the body they were in blacked out and they heard things, they remembered things too. "If he submits then he lives, simple as that,"

"What the hell is he talking about?" Damon asked tightening his grip on Jules, "Just kill him,"

"No," this time it was Caroline who said it, she'd rolled the window down and opened the truck door from the outside. "He's right, you two and your pack don't live here, you don't belong here either," they weren't wanted and she couldn't let Tyler or his wolf side kill anybody. "Submit and you are free, I'll forget what you did to me, how you tried to break me down, but you didn't," she risked standing beside Tyler knowing he could jerk Brady's heart out before he got near her. "Tyler's more of a man than you are, his dad always put him down yet he never broke then, he never once gave in to what he was told," she said, "Now submit or die,"

Brady glared at Caroline and went for Tyler's hand to free his heart, but Tyler broke his wrist making him yell out again before he hit his knees. He'd been in fights before, but he'd never had his heart squeezed almost busting it. "I..." he couldn't do this, he couldn't say it, but he wouldn't lose Jules, "I submit," he barely got it out, but they all heard him. They were vampires and werewolves after all.

**BTC TC TC TC TC TC TC/B**

Tyler wasn't happy though and he squeezed down feeling Brady's heart beating in his hand, "Now tell Caroline you're sorry and you submit to her too," he knew more than Tyler did and he was putting it to use at the moment. "She's my mate and you hurt her, now say it,"

Caroline figured that Brady really would rather die than submit to her, but Jules was begging him to do it and she was a little shocked at what Tyler just said. She was doing her best not to tackle him because the way his voice sounded was turning her on. It was a combination of Tyler and a sorta growl, but she could understand it. His eyes were golden still and she touched his back. It was her way of saying she was there and she'd stop him before it went too far.

"Please get this over with so I can kill them," Damon said getting annoyed.

"No Damon, if he submits I think it is almost as worse as death," Caroline said figuring as bad as Brady was fighting it; it really had to be bad.

Brady looked from Tyler to Caroline and choked out the words that he was sorry and, "I submit to her too," the blood was starting to come from his mouth now and he could barely talk. Tyler pulled his hand free hearing the words before shoving Brady onto the pavement. He kicked him in the side hard as he could to make it clear he wasn't playing around.

"She's right, you're not killing him or her, they won't be bothering us again," he didn't have to make a statement with Jules she submitted easily even if she was a strong independent woman and wolf. She hadn't ever bowed to anybody before not even Brady. It was something that the wolf's packs didn't do anymore so being forced to submit was like a kick to the gut. He took hold of her face, "Keep him in check or I'll let Damon kill him,"

Jules sped to Brady when Damon let her go, not that he wanted to, and took off with him in a blur. They had until sunrise to get out of town and she knew they would be checking. "Tell me again why I couldn't kill another wolf?" Damon asked, he was still pissed at what happened with Rose.

"Because Tyler did something worse than death," Caroline said before she kissed Tyler ignoring Damon's retort back. She was going to have to find out what else his inner wolf knew, but that could wait. "Let's go and eat," she said before adding she was hungry for more than food. She looked at Damon knowing that he wouldn't hurt Tyler because Elena would say something and he'd do whatever she wanted since he had a soft spot for her friend.

**BTC TC TC TC TC TC TC**

**Two days later/B**

Tyler could remember what had happened, but it was like he'd had a back seat to what had been going on. He was just glad that Caroline was okay and he hadn't been killed his self. He had thought he was a goner at first when he saw the gun. He didn't know if the bullet would kill him or hurt like hell. He'd broken every bone in his body twice in one night. However, he didn't want to know what a bullet felt like.

His wolf had taken over and he was glad of it. He found out some things that he hadn't known before then. He wasn't sure what it meant to be an alpha, but he had made Brady submit to him. The bastard had deserved death, but it was worse than death in how he had done it. Brady was an alpha too and had no reason to submit, but he had been forced to do it.

He looked at Caroline lying beside him moving his hand over the top of her breast. He wasn't alone because he had Caroline here with him and he wasn't going to be able to stop her from being in the cellar again. "That feels nice," she said breaking into his thoughts.

"I don't want tomorrow to come," it would be Monday and he'd have to share her with the world again. They hadn't left his bed unless it was necessary in the last two days. He hadn't let her get the blood bags from Damon she'd wanted. He had her drinking from him still because he was starting to get addicted to it. Every time he fed from her he felt stronger too and he wondered what was happening to him. He just didn't ask because it seemed like it was a good thing.

"I don't either, but I'm going to be glad to get back to semi-normal," Caroline said with a smile,

"I think that at lunch we should sneak off behind the football field and have sex," she kissed his chest before sucking on his nipple. She bit into him slightly causing him to moan as she started to stroke him.

**BTC TC TC TC TC TC TC/B**

"Care," he was so going to lose the tough guy reputation if she kept getting him to cum by doing what she was. He was doomed because with another pull he was going over and Caroline moved in hurry sinking onto him as he came. He flipped her over pinning her to the bed holding her wrists before he bit into her neck too.

Caroline gasped out, but she wasn't worried because he couldn't hurt her since she was his mate. He had saved her from Brady and Jules, he had taken care of her and she knew that he would always be with her.

As long as she was alive he wouldn't age another day. She bit into him again drinking from him as she came as he thrusted again. She was going to enjoy spending the rest of her life with him if it was going to be like this forever.

"You're mine," Tyler said before kissing her mixing the blood they had drunk from each other.

"Mine too," Caroline said back into the kiss glad that they wouldn't have to worry about another werewolf trying to take her. They would just have to deal with what came next, but it would be together and with their friends.

**TC TC TC TC TC TC TC**

**The End**


End file.
